


До весны

by Black_vs_White (leanuint), leanuint



Category: Football RPF, Дети Красной Фурии
Genre: Implied Joaquín Sánchez/Asier Del Horno, M/M, Smoking, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/leanuint
Summary: Драбблы по вселенной Детей Красной Фурии
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> На картинку: 

Обычно Касильяс не курит. Он вообще ведёт правильный образ жизни, это не только спорта касается. Единственная неправильность сейчас спит, разметавшись по кровати, в позе морской звезды. И за эту неправильность он готов отдать всё остальное, не задумываясь...  
Он сидит на окне и выпускает дым в звёздное небо. Ночь в Мадриде жаркая, душная, яркая, переполненная запахом цветов и пьяным весельем. В такую ночь хорошо зажигать в каком-нибудь клубе в компании шикарных девушек и хороших друзей, непременно с красным вином и танцами до упаду. Рамос отлично танцует...  
Мысли текут лениво вслед за сигаретным дымом. Касильяс представляет, как они вдвоём танцуют. Это было бы что-то яркое и плавное. Может быть, танго, а может и вальс. Они всё равно очень быстро собьются, остановятся рядом друг с другом. У Серхио будут терпкие от вина губы и улыбка в глазах...  
\- Долго будешь там торчать? - голос слишком бодрый для только что проснувшегося. Касильяс выпускает струйку дыма, щелчком отправляет окурок вниз и возвращается в кровать. В конце концов некоторые вещи приятнее наяву, чем в мыслях. Например, поцелуи.


	2. Chapter 2

Он все-таки дожил до весны. Он опять играет в футбол, а не проводит бесчисленные часы на велотренажерах.  
Неужели не об этом мечтал Асьер Дель Орно зимними ночами?  
И кому какое дело, что Хоакин теперь больше времени проводит с Вильей, чем с ним. У Хаки и Давида ведь так много общего.  
И кому какое дело, что смс-ки со словами «скучаю, увидимся» Асьер теперь отправляет на номер Морьентеса.  
Но куда девать нечаянную радость, когда на тренировке Хоакин тепло и искренне улыбается именно ему, Дель Орно, а потом уходит шептаться с Вильей.  
И нечаянную боль Асьеру тоже некуда девать. Он дожил до весны.

© [llewlin](http://ru-footieslash.livejournal.com/302648.html#cutid7)

За окном ветка липы в зелёной весенней дымке, солнечные слепящие блики на мокрых крышах и тротуарах, с соседского балкона сладковато и терпко пахнет цветами и голуби под козырьком крыши воркуют громко и назойливо.  
Хаки плотнее закрывает окна, задёргивает каре-зелёные шторы и отдёргивает пальцы, будто обжегшись - там, где солнечные лучи касаются ткани, ему мерещится такой же, каре-зелёный солнечный взгляд. Хаки морщится, затягивается очередной сигаретой почти взахлёб, точно хочет выжечь едким дымом что-то внутри. Хочет... и никак не может. Дым заполняет комнату, слоится растрёпанными лентами, размывает контуры предметов, щиплет глаза и першит неприятным комом в горле. Хаки так отчаянно верит, что это дым, только дым и ничего больше. Он верит, что всё осталось далеко. Далеко во времени, далеко в пространстве, но солнце, птицы, запах цветов и шторы, чёртовы шторы в кляксах солнечных бликов!.. Переполненная пепельница с грохотом врезается в стену, окно распахивается и ветер заставляет шторы надуться пузырём, разгоняет горький дым, заполняет комнату запахом липы и цветов. Хаки смотрит на улицу, щурясь на солнце и шепчет сипло:  
\- До весны, Аси. Я тоже дожил до весны. 


End file.
